


seaspray

by oceanterminal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/F, it gets better by the end, it hurts a little bit but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanterminal/pseuds/oceanterminal
Summary: It’s 9pm in the evening on the beach when they come apart, and Lisa has made the worst mistake of her life.a yukilisa fic, set on the beach. lisa kisses yukina and hell entails.





	seaspray

**Author's Note:**

> i still haven't actually downloaded the game yet but take this. i really like yukilisa

It’s 9pm in the evening on the beach when they come apart, and Lisa has made the worst mistake of her life.

Yukina is dry and soft and cracked at the creases; cold hands and warm cheeks and cold lips. She presses forwards with purpose, usually, but Lisa so scarcely sees confusion in her eyes that it scares her to see it _now_. Yukina’s brows crease, her face crinkles, but her mouth hangs open.

“…wh…” she mumbles, and Lisa wills the ocean to crash into her.

“I - ,” she panics, fragments and pieces of words spilling from her mouth like excuses, “I’m so sor – I di – no, I didn’t mea – it was an accident, I think, or maybe, haha – I tripped – I shouldn’t have – I wouldn’t have – I,” she looks at Yukina, who’s staring at her with autumn hues and never has a warm colour looked so cold, sea spray splashing at their skin and Lisa feels every droplet – breathes.

“I’m sorry.” she says, after staring and watching and waiting and realising that Yukina is frozen. Her eyes are focussed directly on Lisa – on (dare she think it). Mistake, mistake, mistake, accident, unintentional but her heart is racing for all the wrong reasons. Stop. Breathe. Her.

Lisa takes in the ocean air and feels scalding salt burn her lungs.

“Are you okay?” she says, with the weight dropping from her chest as she gives in to giving in. There’s cracks in her tone like breaking waves. It’s not like her, but what could be after – this?

Yukina blinks, brings her fingers to her lips and touches where Lisa was for just the briefest of moments. Her brows furrow, and her eyes focus on Lisa now, true and proper.

For some reason, her gaze looks warm again.

“Are _you_ okay?” Yukina says, after ten seconds and the longest pause in the world, and that’s – that’s a joke, surely, it must be. Her faces shifts with concern, and she reaches out. Lisa endures it – allows Yukina to touch her even though it doesn’t make sense, she doesn’t deserve it, she doesn’t deserve it, because if this is what Yukina wants that’s okay, that’s alright and that’s what has to happen, but, but –

“What? I’m fine,” Lisa says, and it’s probably convincing, maybe.

“You’re not,” Yukina says. It isn’t.

Her fingers drop from Lisa’s arm, and she folds in on herself, just a little – ah. She’s really messed up – this is it! She has to leave.

“You’re shaking,” Yukina says, continuing, and Lisa realises she hasn’t been staring at her face, no it’s just _her_ , and that doesn’t make sense because –

“I’m just cold,” Lisa says, and it’s strong and firm this time because if there’s one thing she’s good at it’s lying, even to Yukina –

“You’re not,” Yukina says, and if there’s one thing Yukina’s good at, it’s seeing right through her, and right now, Lisa feels transparent.

“It’s fine! I’m fine, it was just an accident, and we can move on, okay?” Lisa says, and she tries to mean it, but Yukina is still staring at her with those sad warm eyes and, and – “I just remembered, I forgot to feed my cat, so I’m gonna go, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow, Yukina – “

So, she turns on her heel and leaves, and it’s only once she’s there that she realises she’s heading in the wrong direction, into the _ocean_ , and it’s only when a hand pulls her back that she realises Yukina’s snapped to life and reaching for her, and it’s only when they hit water that Lisa realises she’s a huge, huge idiot.

Stupid, stupid Lisa.

She looks at Yukina, half-drenched and covered in sand and seafoam now and still thinks she’s never seen anyone quite as cute.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Yukina asks, furrowing her brows with confusion, maybe anger but not quite, and Lisa is still scared but maybe she’s a little hysterical, “Are you trying to drown yourself?”

Lisa thinks, in the briefest moment of clarity, that she would gladly throw her body to the sea for Yukina.

Wow. She really is stupid.

(And she’s still in this mess, and she still k –)

Yukina gets up, hands covered in sand and grit and Lisa feels them on her cheeks, cold and scratchy and everything she’s ever wanted –

“You just go and do _that_ out of the blue, and now you’re acting so strangely and you’re shaking, your words are a mess and you don’t have a cat and you ran into the _ocean_ , and – “ Yukina gasps for breath mid-yell, “what is _wrong_ with you?”

She stops and hunches her shoulders as another wave washes into them.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Lisa,” she says, her face all red and the strength in her voice gone and replaced with a softness Lisa has only known in those moments where the walls come down and everything is broken at three in the morning – so to hear it _now,_ to hear it now –

“I think I’m in love with you,” Lisa says, and ruins everything.

It’s almost funny to see the kernel of surprise bloom in Yukina’s face, eyes widening, mouth dropping open just for a moment. As if it wasn’t _obvious_. As if everyone didn’t already know – as if Sayo didn’t shoot her filthy glares and mime being sick every time she went _near_ Yukina, as if it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to figure out but Yukina would never, ever guess, would she? All Lisa had to do was keep her hands to herself and nothing would ever go wrong.

But she blew it.

“I love you too,” Yukina says, like it’s simple, like that’s been the answer from the start – but it’s not.

“Not like I love you,” Lisa says, calmer somehow and read to accept that this – this is the end.

“And how would you know?” Yukina frowns, squeezing hard at Lisa’s cheeks until it hurts.

“Because I _kissed_ you, and I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry, and I – look, you don’t want to, and I’m okay with that, so let’s just go back to – “

“Kiss me.”

Lisa doesn’t believe her ears over the sound of salt and sea crashing into them. Yukina blinks, waits for a response, but there’s none to be had.

“Kiss me,” she repeats.

Lisa blinks. “You want me to…?”

“Yes.”

“But I – “

There’s a crash as the wave hits them harder this time, and Lisa stops and stares. They’re _covered_ in sand, soaking wet, and really should probably get out of the water before they both catch cold, but Yukina huddles in on herself and looks up at Lisa with eyes soft like sea foam and stars.

“You don’t want to kiss me?”

Lisa has never seen Yukina look so beautiful.

“I do,” she says, and leans in, takes Yukina by the chin, tilts her head up, and presses their lips together.

There’s a lump in her throat as she pulls away, blinking, and she’s not sure if the red in Yukina’s cheeks is from the cold or the kiss, but she hopes, prays it’s the second, because god, - maybe –

“What – now?” Lisa breathes, and the red in her own cheeks is definitely from the kiss.

“Let’s get dry,” Yukina says, except her words take on a higher lilt than usual and Lisa can only wonder if maybe, just maybe they’re feeling the same thing. “We’re going to catch cold.”

They stand up, clothes clinging to their skin and dripping onto the sand – it’s an awful feeling, really, but Lisa would live this moment a thousand times. She starts to the right, but –

“Can we,” Yukina leans against her, “go to your place to dry off?”

The lump in her throat persists.

“Yeah,” Lisa says, and she knows the house is empty, and she knows that’s why Yukina wants to go.

“We need to talk about some things,” Yukina says, as they start to walk.

“It doesn’t have to be anything, Yukina – “ Lisa starts but Yukina squeezes harder on her arm and oh, when did she take it –

“I want it to be.”

“Okay,” Lisa says, breathing in the sea salt air.

It really is the worst mistake she’s ever made.


End file.
